In combustors of gas turbine engines, an efficient use of primary zone volume in annular combustor is desired. An important component in improving the mixing within the primary zone of the combustor is creating high swirl, while minimizing the amount of components. It has been found however that high velocity outer annulus flow produces low local static pressure drop, and the inability to turn the flow to feed a row of large dilution holes at the inner and outer diameters of an annular combustor may result in poor hole discharge coefficient and low penetration angle of the air jets.